


A place to display artwork that’s sent home from school in a folder.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Loss, Rebuilding Family, Starting Fresh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: Trying to start again.





	A place to display artwork that’s sent home from school in a folder.

** A place to display artwork that’s sent home from school in a folder. **

Jack pulled out the art he’d made in class and handed it to JJ. “We were supposed to be learning to make people so… I thought I’d make this for you.” He ducked his head shyly.

JJ took the heavy paper and looked at the picture. On the page were she and Will, Jack was an exceptional artist with a special talent that made his drawings unique. It was a gift, for sure. They were standing in the sun, not a cloud in the sky and beside them, playing in the grass, were very clearly Henry and Michael and Jack. “Oh, Sweetie.” She pulled him into a hug. “It’s wonderful, you are such a gifted artist.” She pulled back and turned to the fridge. “I’m going to stick it up here until we get a chance to buy a frame, okay?”

Jack blushed. “I’m not a little kid, Jay.”

“I know. It’s just…” Her voice broke. “This is all still new for me too, Kiddo.”

“I know.”

“And drawing makes you so happy. It’s nice to see you happy again. It’s been rough.”

“Yeah.” He stared at the picture, proudly displayed just like any mom would do for their child. “I just wish… I wish he’d…” He couldn’t finish.

“Yeah.” She echoed. Taking a breath, she tried to change the subject to something happier. “Well, listen. I’m about to start dinner, I was thinking homemade mac and cheese, wanna help?”

Jack nodded. “Want me to get Henry?”

“No, I think we can handle it, just you and me tonight. How’s that sound?” She watched him sniffle as he moved to the sink to wash his hands. While his back was turned, JJ glanced back to the drawing and sent up a prayer, hoping Hotch could see that his son was starting to heal.

 


End file.
